<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too little too late by genrose05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677054">too little too late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrose05/pseuds/genrose05'>genrose05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confessions, Crying, Death, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrose05/pseuds/genrose05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka was going to confess but it happened way differently than he ever dreamed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>too little too late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>UHHHHH CW: DEATH </p><p>ALSO THANK YOU ASHLEY ONCE AGAIN</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka was finally going to do it. With messily picked flowers clenched in his first and the adrenaline from the airs brushing against his face, all the confidence he has gained has gotten stronger. He was going to tell Suki that he has not stopped thinking about her.</p><p>If anyone asked if this was one of his ideas planted from a messily drawn plan that was made in two minutes and random spurs of spontaneity, he would say not to avoid any more embarrassment. His face was extremely red and his whole body was covered in sweat, that’s enough to make him seem like a fool.</p><p>Well if he is a fool, he’s a fool in love.</p><p>     “Right there, Appa!” He patted the bison on the back with a smile. He was nervous, of course. Who wouldn’t be when confessing their love to someone?</p><p>Gliding down to the ground and it all hit him. This is it, he was going to tell her everything and-</p><p>     “Sokka?” He turned around and spotted a Kyoshi warrior. He met her while he was here the first time.</p><p>     “Hi!” He sprinted over to her with a familiar glee filling his chest.</p><p>     “I am quite surprised to see you here without your… group.” </p><p>     “I brought the bison cause unfortunately I don’t have wings.” She smiled at him and nodded lightly.</p><p>     “Yes, unfortunately.” She holds out an arm for him to link with her. “What brings you here?”</p><p>     “I’m here to see Suki! I haven’t seen her in a while and I have been so busy so I flew down here to surprise her!” Sokka was too busy fluttering his eyes around the town to even notice the girl’s face drop and her lips form a thin line. It was flatter than any piece of paper.</p><p>     “Oh.”</p><p>     “Oh, what? Is she not here today? I could always come back another time?” Sokka finally took notice of the tone of her voice and the emotion of her face. It was sadness, it was gloom, it was… confusion.</p><p>     “Did you not hear?” </p><p>     “Hear what?” He ended his sentence with an awkward chuckle. He never did well with serious stuff.</p><p>     “Well, there was an invasion.” The adrenaline was back and it felt so much different. “While in battle, Suki sadly passed.”</p><p>That’s why he felt so different because now he felt like he was going to vomit because those words were choking him. He didn’t even feel the tears coming because… how could Suki die? How could she leave him?</p><p>     “W-what?” She stopped their walking and stood in front of him.</p><p>     “She was an amazing person, I know you know that. She really believed in you the most, Sokka.” He looked at her with something he felt so many times yet it felt brand new. He felt abandoned.</p><p>The flowers seemed to fall on their own and that’s when the tears broke. She believed in him only for him to fail on her. He could’ve have told her earlier and maybe this would hurt way less and then there was that part of him knowing that if this couldn’t have been prevented, it would the most painful thing he would ever go through.</p><p>     “Come on, let’s get you inside.” She patted his shoulder and led him to a hut. She sat him down on a cot with a blanket and poured slightly at him. He looked completely lost.</p><p>     “I’ll give you some time alone.” She whispered. Sokka wipes some tears that already fell on his cheek and waved a thank you. When she left, it hurt even more. It’s real. Suki is gone.</p><p>Looking out the window and towards the clouds he was just flying within, he felt words bubbling in his throat and threatening to spill out.</p><p>     “H-hey, Suki. These flowers?” He held the bent stems with petals up weakly. “They’re for you.”</p><p>     “I know they’re not anything fancy but they are all I could find in the time I had. You know how persistent my sister is.” </p><p>He sets them down in front of him.</p><p>     “Do you like them? They’re your favorite color. I hope that means something.”</p><p>He chuckled at himself. What is he doing?</p><p>     “I came here to tell you… that I liked you. I like you. I didn’t expect to hear that I could never tell you.”</p><p>If he could imagine if she was here, he would.</p><p>     “You believed in me? You taught me so much and you saw that I may not be the strongest one in the bunch yet you still believe in me? Thank you.</p><p>     “I don’t think I’ll ever forget you, Suki. Who could? You’re amazing. You made me feel amazing. I could never forget anything you did to me and what you have done for me.</p><p>     “I love you, Suki. I’ll spend the rest of my life missing you and knowing you, you’d probably tell me to move on but I can’t. I could find someone else that I love and find happiness there yet you will always be in my mind. I know that because it has already happened once already. </p><p>     “I really hope you heard this. I really hope you understand. And I really hope you feel the same way.” Sokka grasped his fingers and squeezed them hard together.</p><p>     “Goodbye, Suki. I love you, again.” He was still crying when he placed the flowers on the table and folded the blanket. Tears made his cheeks puffy and the warrior who helped him earlier wished him a safe trip back home which made him feel a bit better. He’s not going home, of course, knowing Aang and all those things he must accomplish.</p><p>When Appa begins to fly again, he feels most hit his skin. He is still crying.</p><p>Flying through the clouds, he thinks about her. He was way too late. Such little time and he wasted it. </p><p>He just got over missing her once. Now, he has to learn to never stop missing her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>